The present invention relates to devices for clearing blocked nasal passages and, more particularly, to a nasal air passageway opening device adapted to fit within the nasal passage.
Everybody suffers from blocked nasal passages at one time or another. Congestion and stuffy noses are symptomatic of colds, influenza, hay fever, allergies, and other common maladies. More serious sinus problems, such as deviated septums, also may cause nasal congestion and/or constriction of the nasal passage. This general condition is shown in FIG. 1 in which a constriction 20 within the nasal passage 24 reduces airflow therethrough, and even results in complete blockage as indicated by the flow arrows 26.
Various means are available for relieving nasal congestion, ranging from the time-tested remedy of a topical mentholated rub to the more extreme solution of surgery. All of these methods suffer from unique drawbacks.
Although a topical mentholated rub may prove effective for minor or temporary nasal congestions, it is generally insufficient to treat more serious sinus conditions. In addition, the mentholated rub emits a relatively strong odor that may be offensive in daily interpersonal contacts.
Another relatively simple solution that has been successfully marketed is external nasal strips that are placed on the exterior bridge portion of the user""s nose. The nasal strip includes some type of therapeutic medication which is continuously inhaled through the nose to treat the blockage. Unfortunately, the nasal strips are relatively unsightly and many users are embarrassed to use them in public. In addition, nasal strips are not re-usable; that is, once removed, one cannot re-attach them. Most nasal strips are manufactured with an adhesive side, similar to BAND-AIDS. As with all such strips, once removed, the adhesive loses its effectiveness. Moreover, many people have relatively oily skin which interferes with an effective adhesion in the first instance. Therefore, the consumer, especially those with oily skin, must carry around a supply of nasal strips for use during the day.
Various other topical and orally-or nasally-administered medications are available for relieving sinus congestion. Unfortunately, use of such medications for chronic sinus congestion may cause negative side effects. For example, most sinus medications make the user drowsy, which limits the periods of use. More significantly, repeated use of some sinus medications may cause a buildup of toxins in the kidneys, which forces them to work harder, and may even result in long-term kidney damage requiring dialysis.
A deviated nasal septum is a genetic condition in which the nasal air passage has not developed normally. In other words, the walls of the nasal passages are positioned closer together to restrict airflow therethrough. This condition causes sinus pressure, headaches, dizziness, and at the very least stuffy noses. Again, over-the-counter medications provide little or no relief, and may actually cause more serious problems. A corrective surgical procedure may be recommended by an ear, nose and throat doctor. Unfortunately, the surgery may not be entirely effective, and may result in scar tissue forming inside the nose which perpetuates the problem. Sometimes a second surgery to remove the scar tissue is recommended, although again the surgery may not work. Moreover, surgery to correct a deviated septum is relatively painful.
Therefore, there is a need for a device for treating blocked nasal passages that is effective, comfortable and socially acceptable, and which reduces the need for potentially harmful long-term use of medications and surgery.
Various objects and advantages are provided by the present invention, including:
A device to provide fast, safe and effective relief from nasal sinus pressure.
A device that promotes nasal sinus drainage.
A device that provides an inexpensive and safe alternative to medications and inhalants.
An over-the-counter sinus congestion relief product eliminating the need for a prescription.
A device that provides a safe and effective alternative to corrective surgeries.
A sinus pressure relief device available in a variety of forms for sinus pressure sufferers of different ages.
A device that provides an effective way of obtaining sinus pressure relief without the embarrassment of wearing an external nasal strip, or an odiferous topical medication.
A nasal sinus pressure relief device insertable in the nasal passage that incorporates a mentholated gel.
In one aspect, the invention provides a nasal passageway opening device comprising a body having an exterior surface and interior surface. The interior surface defines an airflow channel therethrough, and the body is sized to fit within a nasal passageway of a wearer to ensure adequate airflow therethrough. Desirably, the body is conical. The body may be solid or hollow and define a cavity between the exterior and interior surfaces. A medicament may be positioned within the cavity, and a plurality of apertures formed in the interior surface permit evaporation and delivery of the medicament. A plurality of protrusions are desirably provided on the exterior surface, primarily to increase frictional resistance with the nasal passageway.
In another form, the invention provides a nasal passageway opening device, including a body sized to fit within a nasal passageway of a wearer, the body defining an airflow channel therethrough. A medicament is incorporated into the body and is in communication with the airflow channel for release of vapor to the wearer. The body may include an interior wall having a plurality of apertures, an exterior wall, and a cavity therebetween, the medicament being positioned within the cavity. The body may be conical or other wise.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the invention will become apparent by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and drawings.